The overall goal of this project is to develop a novel substance as an aid in the remineralization of teeth. Dental caries continues to be a serious public health and economic burden in spite of the prevalence of worldwide exposure to fluoride. Even though the incidence of caries has dropped over the last twenty years, it remains a major problem as a recent study found that 45.3% of children in the U.S. ages 5 - 17 scored positive for caries in their permanent dentition. This study will evaluate the ability of a unique apatite-forming substance to stimulate the remineralization of teeth through the development of large crystallite structures. In order to demonstrate feasibility of this project, we will evaluate this unique technology to (1) determine its effect on the in vitro development of caries and (2) determine its effect on caries inhibition in an in vivo rodent model. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Over $37 billion was spent on dental services in the U.S. alone in 1992. Over half of this amount was spent on the prevention of tooth decay, single-tooth restoration, and the replacement of teeth. In addition to caries, this technology may have an impact on periodontal disease, osteoporosis, and alveolar bone loss.